


My Russian Assassin

by divineshewolf



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Murder, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: One night after following Villanelle, you discover your girlfriend’s secret occupation and all the danger that comes with it
Relationships: Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Reader, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/You
Kudos: 40





	My Russian Assassin

“Where the hell is she going?” You ask yourself, watching your girlfriend Villanelle walk up the stairs of a brick building after you followed her there.

Since your relationship began, Villanelle never wanted to tell you what she did for a living or where she would go in the evenings and that made you nervous. What could she be doing? Was she cheating on you? But sneaking around to sleep with people didn’t make sense because you were always willing to add another person in your sexual adventures (you brought in two people once and had the most incredible foursome one could imagine), but she was still keeping a part of her life a secret from you.

She would have to leave suddenly and not tell you where she was going or whenever her “friend” Konstantin would come by for a visit, they would go into another room and whisper, but she avoids talking about their conversations to you when you ask. But tonight, you decided that you were done with the lies and mysterious outings. When she left on foot, telling you that she had business to take care of, you tailed her at a reasonable distance so she wouldn’t notice.

And she hadn’t - striding casually with her hands in the pockets of her beautiful blue and red suit down the sidewalk, Villanelle’s focus never wanders off and she continues making her way into the city until she came upon a brick building. She entered inside and you made sure to wait a few seconds before going in after her. Once inside, you notice her stepping into an elevator and as soon as the door closes, you walk in front of it and watch to see what floor she goes up to.

The dial above the elevator stops on the third floor and you immediately press the arrow to go up. A part of you feels guilty about tracking her and appearing as though you didn’t trust her, but you’d been dating for almost six months and she clearly didn’t trust you with an aspect of her life and it made you want to know why. If the love you had for her continued to blossom in unexpected ways, you need to know the truth and you were determined to get it, even if it wasn’t from her directly.

As you got up to the third floor, your heart racing with fear, afraid of what you were going to discover, you peek out slightly to see her walking down to the end of the hallway and you hold off on exiting the elevator. Villanelle stops at the last door on the right and knocks her knuckles against it before someone answers and lets her inside.

This was it and whatever was in that room would give the answers you were desperate for.

You walk off the elevator, storming down the hall until you come upon the room. Just as you reach to knock, a muffled scream comes from behind the door. Panic seeps through you and the worst thoughts run around your mind. Was Villanelle in trouble? Could someone be harming her? And it was no surprise that risking your life for the woman you love wasn’t a question.

Without hesitation, you twist the doorknob, realizing it's not locked, and rush inside the room to see a middle-aged man on his knees and Villanelle gripping the hair on his head with a large curved steel knife pressed to his throat as she stood behind him looking absolutely feral. Her eyes flaring with hunger as she bares her teeth with the tightest grin on her face, gazing down at him like a piece of meat before she draws the blade clean across his throat, cutting his flesh wide open and watching the red liquid spill down his shirt.

He chokes and gags with terror in his eclectic eyes, holding his hands against the wound but the blood was leaking out rapidly and he eventually falls to the ground as he takes his final breaths. Your heart sinks to your stomach, your body tenses as a numbness runs through you and when Villanelle finally notices you, your breath hitches in your throat.

The paralyzing feeling fades, and your flight instincts kick in, making you turn around to run out of the room…but Villanelle is faster.

“Wait!” The familiar Russian accent falls from her lips as she hurries forward, getting to you just in time and slams the door closed, pins you to the wall with her slim figure against your back. “Wait, baby…just wait.”

Her warm breath brushes the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine as you cut your eyes to see her, not sure if you believe what you just witnessed until you look over at her hand on the wall, holding the huge knife that’s coated in blood and it sinks in: your girlfriend is a _murderer_.

Taking a deep breath and slowly turning around between her long, outstretched arms, meeting her beautiful, cat-like eyes that are alert to your frightened but intrigued demeanor, and you were certainly were intrigued…intrigued to know who she was because it certainly wasn’t the person you thought.

“Why did you do that?” Your shaky voice asks cautiously and Villanelle’s full lips curl into a smile, protruding her high cheekbones.

“I have absolutely no idea.” She confesses, her eyes trailing over your delicate features like she’s trying to find an answer in your expression. “I do what I’m told.”

Her words sound psychopathic with no hint of remorse behind them and processing it takes you a minute, knowing she killed the man so willingly and without reason. _This must be her job_ , you think, _killing people is her work_.

Villanelle swiftly hooks an arm around you and caresses your lower back in her hand, pulling your hips into her as she takes her knife and puts the sharp tip to the top of your chest, and you lean back from her face as she holds her head high, her focus completely on you. “Are you afraid of me now?”

You swallow the knot gathered in your throat, the heat in your body rising from the intense space between you and her, so close that she could kiss you, confusion swarming your head as you question if its fear you feel…or excitement?

Gripping her elbow in your hand, Villanelle draws her lip between her teeth, biting down tenderly, and watches herself gradually drag the knife down your sternum, between your breasts to the middle of your stomach. She gazes up at your face again and you see the woman you’ve come to know in her eyes, the thrill of her dangerous side enticing you and you realize that she wouldn’t hurt you, she didn’t want to, because if she did she would have done it already and with no trouble either (her height on you and seeing her take down a man twice her size made that obvious).

“No…I’m not afraid of you, baby.” You breathe heavily, your gut tightening as desire washed over you.

Villanelle adjusts the knife and puts a tiny bit more pressure on it to really let you understand the damage it could do to you…the damage she could do to you. “Will you give me everything I want?” She taunts and you press your thighs together.

“Yes.” The word exhales from your lips and Villanelle grins, admiring the way your pulse races.

She releases your body and takes your hand, leading you past the dead body to the bed in the corner. Spinning you around, she pushes you to sit on the bed and points the blade in your face. “Move up the bed and spread your legs.”

Obeying her command quickly, you push yourself to the middle of the bed and open your legs, leaning back on your elbows. Villanelle moves to hook her long fingers in your skirt, shuffling it down your legs and tossing it to the floor. She climbs between your legs and drags the tip of the knife up you’re the inside of your thigh as she glances up and down from the blade to your eyes.

The steel creates goosebumps on your skin and it’s strange how it stirs the arousal in your core, making you lightheaded as the knife reaches the edge of your lace panties. The wetness seeping down your slit dampens the front of your panties and your cheeks grow hot when Villanelle trails it over the spot, smirking devilishly. “Already wet for me. How sweet.” She coos, teasingly tracing a circle over your clit with the knife.

She slides the knife under the fabric at your waist and you bolt jolts as she fiercely slices up to cut your panties at your hip, doing the same to the other side until it falls from your cunt, exposing your glistening folds and she relishes in your delight.

“You are _so_ sexy lying under my knife, (y/n).” Villanelle purrs, her accent as sweet as music, running the tip over your gut before kindly cuts you deep enough to draw a thick trickle of blood and you wince from the stinging pain. She sets the blade down beside you as she crawls between your legs, licking a stripe up your wound, tasting the metallic liquid, and placing kitten kisses down to the top of your pussy.

She inhales the pungent scent of your arousal and you gasp when you feel her tongue slip through your folds, staring at her honey hair plaited on top of her head as she nuzzles her nose above your clit, lapping up your wetness and sucking on your flesh, hungrily eating you out with her eyes closed.

“ _Fuck, oh god, just like that_.” You moan uncontrollably as Villanelle expertly runs her tongue over your clit, drowning you in pleasure from how well she knows what makes you fall apart.

She smiles and snaked her arms under your knees, raising them and feverishly delving her mouth more into your pussy, and you buck your hips as you elicit the lewdest noises, her hot tongue playing with your juices that spill onto it. Villanelle starts to thrust her tongue in and out of your wet heat, and in seconds, your orgasm shatters through you and you cum as she pets your trembling thighs, moaning against you and it sends vibrations up to fire in your gut.

Arching your back and your eyes fluttering, Villanelle flashes her eyes open to see the waves of ecstasy wash over your face and body, feeling your muscles clench before you gently come down, and she swallows every drop of cum that spilled on her tongue then kisses your swollen clit. She lifts her head and lets your legs fall to the mattress, crawling seductively up your body and kisses you hard on the lips.

“Can’t get rid of me now, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
